Love O' Mine
by Red Motel
Summary: A resposta de Sesshoumaru a uma carta que Rin deixou em seu armário antes de ir embora. Continuação de 'Mudanças e Indiferenças'. COMPLETA


**Continuação de **_Mudanças e Indiferenças._ **Peço encarecidamente que leiam esta fic antes dessa – caso contrário, não sei se esta fic ficará clara para vocês. 8) Boa leitura a todos!**

**Love O'Mine**

_Não começarei pedindo seu perdão porque não há nada para me perdoar. A verdade é que não fui eu quem errou – foi você. _

_Quando entrei naquela última classe daquele dia, eu estava cansado. Minhas vistas estavam embaçadas e o que eu mais queria naquele momento era voltar para casa para poder tomar uma boa ducha e ir dormir. Quando desafiei meu pai para me tornar professor, uma profissão que certamente lhe desagradava, sabia que não seria fácil. _

_Porém, desde sempre, as coisas mais difíceis me admiraram. Principalmente se essas coisas fossem contra a vontade de meu pai. Ao contrário do tolo do meu meio-irmão que segue à risca todas suas ordens, eu sempre detestei e continuo detestando seguir ordens e não cumprir desafios._

_Deve ter sido por esse exclusivo motivo que, quando entrei naquela classe abafada, a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção foi uma garota, sentada no canto da sala, sozinha. Apresentei-me pela sétima vez naquele mesmo dia e seus olhos que antes ostentavam um olhar curioso, voltaram a ficar entediantes. _

_Comecei a aula e você se encostou na parede e fechou os olhos. Talvez por isso você não percebeu que meus olhos, diversas vezes naquela aula, se fixaram em você que, desde então, não mudara a postura. Enfim, o sinal soou e você abriu os olhos. Eu apenas me despedi e saí. Poucos passos dali, ouvi algumas alunas me chamarem, com risinhos e sorrisos bestas, perguntando a minha idade, o que eu fazia, o que eu gostava. Respondi secamente a todas aquelas perguntas e finalmente consegui me livrar delas quando entrei na sala onde todos os professores se reuniam._

_Logo perguntaram como havia sido meu dia e onde tinha sido minha última aula. Respondi e fizeram uma careta. Lembro-me claramente das palavras: 'A sala daquela drogada, prostituta e delinquente?'_

_Por algum motivo, aquelas palavras me irritaram profundamente. Talvez fosse porque quando eu olhava para você, via-me quando tinha sua idade, como se fosse um reflexo. E, agora, penso como aquelas palavras 'drogado, delinquente' e não menos verdade 'garoto de programa' cabiam-me perfeitamente naquela época. Esse foi meu primeiro motivo por eu ter te notado tão facilmente._

_Ao contrário das acusações que você fez a mim em sua carta, eu não fui indiferente. Não fui indiferente ao que você era quando te conheci e nem ao que você se tornou._

_Todas as aulas, percebia em seus olhos, não mais aquele brilho entediante. E sim uma mistura de ódio e amor. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, acredito fielmente que pode haver uma mistura de amor e ódio._

_Porque eram exatamente essas duas coisas que eu sentia por você. Amor por você, ódio por você me lembrar a imagem de um Sesshoumaru que eu não me lembrava mais. Um Sesshoumaru esquecido, mas que foi lembrado quando vi você. _

_Mas você mudou. Aos poucos, você se tornou alguém. Afirmo veemente que fui o primeiro a notar suas pequenas mudanças. Atribui isto a uma pessoa que você provavelmente amava. Senti ciúmes desta pessoa que conseguiu fazer de você uma pessoa que eu não seria capaz de transformar. _

_Alguns meses se passaram, e via com mais clareza ainda, o meu reflexo quando te via. O reflexo de uma pessoa estragrada mas que conseguiu se transformar em outra – e que, mesmo assim, odiava receber ordens e adorava encarar desafios inusitados._

_Talvez deve ser por isso que você colocou esta carta em meu armário. Uma outra pessoa, uma outra pessoa __**comum**_**, **_não teria esta atitude. _

_A verdade é que a culpa foi sua. Culpa por ter sido fraca e não ter ficado aqui. Fraca por ter fugido. Você, Rin, que se vangloriava-se tanto de fazer coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa se atreveria a fazer, ficou com medo de ver minha reação. Uma reação de rejeição. Essa é uma dos nossos defeitos, porque por mais que possam falar ao contrário, nós somos iguais. Uma pessoa __**comum**__ que, por um acaso, tivesse tido a coragem de colocar uma carta em meu armário, teria a coragem de ficar aqui, de não fugir, á espera de uma resposta._

_Amamos grandes desafios e tememos os mais tolos. _

_E é por isso que, mesmo depois de descobrir a nova escola onde você estuda e a nova casa que você mora, não vou atrás de você. Mandarei esta carta apenas para que saiba que não te tratei com frieza e indiferença e que, como você, te amei. E como eu já disse, somos parecidos. Sou tão fraco quanto você._

_Por amar grandes desafios, mando esssa carta a você._

_Por temer os tolos, vou embora. Não ficarei aqui. Não quero, todos dias, olhar para a caixa de correio e perceber a sua reação. Prefiro pensar que você nunca conseguiu me achar para devolver-me uma resposta a olhar todos os dias a caixa de correio e perceber uma rejeição, quando todos os dias a caixa de correio estiver vazia._

_De seu reflexo,_

_Sesshoumaru._

**XXXXXXX**

**Err... Alguém mais achou que o Sesshie está meio OOC? 8D Mas não me matem pessoas, eu só consegui escrever o Sesshy desse jeito. XD **

**Como algumas pessoas pediram a continuação, falando dos pensamentos do Sesshie, se ele desprezou a carta da Rin ou se ele a amava... bem, aí está a continuação. XD Sei que estou atrasada com as atualizações das outras fics, mas calma, um dia eu as termino. XDDD~**

**Ah, querem saber um segredo? (: Se eu receber bastante reviews, quem sabe eu faço uma continuação dos dois se reencontrando, hã, hã? o/ HEIOEHOIEHOIEHOIEHOIEHOI. #MODO BAKA ON#**

**Não se esqueçam! Reviews, reviews e... Reviews! o/**


End file.
